


Eyes of Fire

by LadyLeo



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Dark Jareth, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLeo/pseuds/LadyLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sarah defeated the Labyrinth her life returned to normal, but only for a little while. Jareth is back and things have changed drastically. Now he is determined to have Sarah by his side once and for all. J/S</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of Fire

AN: The first chapter will be extremely long because I am combining the first four chapters into this one. This story was hosted on different sites but now it has a home on Archive of Our Own. :) Please enjoy.

     

        The throne room was quiet, almost resembling a tomb, weak beams of moonlight streamed through the windows. It was grim, mostly dark, and it felt like beings from the shadow plane had been invited to take up residence inside of it's walls. It had been in this state for some years now.

      Once, this room had been occupied by silly looking goblins that ran a muck and enjoyed pestering chickens and their king, Goblin King Jareth, for their amusement. It was not always like this. You see, the Goblin King had fallen in love with a young girl and unbeknownst to her, he had graciously granted her powers. The king would watch over her and would always be able to find her.

       Then on a particularly frustrating night, the young girl carelessly wished away her baby brother to the Goblin King. Regretting what she had done, she struck a deal with the king in order to save her brother. She, facing dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, fought her way to the castle beyond the goblin city. She was then given a proposal by the Goblin King. After a moment of thought, the young girl naively believed that he held no power over her.

      With eyes blazing like fire, she turned down his proposal. Devastated and enraged, the Goblin King kept his word to the girl and sent her and her baby brother back home, while into the shadows he faded. That is when the transformation had begun: the castle's walls became dark and the Labyrinth itself went into a state of hibernation, a chrysalis-like state of changing.

      It has been nine years since that fateful day, nine years later and things in the Underground began to stir once again. An echo of footsteps could be heard through the hallway leading to the throne room. All was dark, but the darkness did not hinder this being. The steps fell at a steady pace, neither slow nor fast, but with confidence. Something was about to change. A silhouette suddenly loomed in the archway of the throne room. The moonlight cast a pale glow around a tall figure with wild hair. A desirous voice called out into the darkness breaking the silence, "Sarah."

 

_**AN** : If you would like to enjoy an "interactive chapter" as I call it, open a new window and visit Youtube. Search Blue Foundation Eyes of Fire Massive Ammo Remix to listen to the song Jareth does._

 

 

    In the darkness, the crystal sphere danced and twirled over his gloved fingertips. Suddenly, Jareth hurtled the sphere down, smashing it onto the marble floor. It shattered into innumerable pieces instantly filling the throne room with a brilliant light and radiance.

      The Goblin King smirked, "This is more like it. That filth called a throne room from before will certainly not do."  
Jareth sauntered towards his new throne. He reached out and caressed its dark frame with his leather fingertips.

 

       "My, this is magnificent! It certainly demands the appropriate attention of anyone present. As well, it should. Let us see what Sarah thinks of my new throne. In fact, what she thinks of my new castle. It isn't the innocent, foul castle she envisioned the last time we met. It suites me perfectly I think." He smiled like a wolf about to back his prey into a corner.

  
  The throne stood at the top of a small flight of steps. The throne itself was large, Gothic in style, and appeared to be carved out of black mahogany. Its backrest spiraled up into high arches where a goblin carving could be seen above the tufted, burgundy velvet upholstery. Goblin faces were carved on the ends of each armrest, Jareth sat himself, he seemed to caress the heads of his pets. While sitting upon his throne, he continued to gaze around him.

     His castle had undergone an impressive metamorphosis. The room itself was enormous, the floor was now a white marble, the walls were made from stone and on either side of his throne were giant circular arches that almost reached to the cathedral ceiling. Jareth saw before him a massive great hall where mysterious balls would be held. In the middle of the hall was a massive stone pit where fires could dance and burn throughout the chilly winter days and the frigid nights.

    The Goblin King summoned another crystal from the air, but this time he put the glass sphere to his lips and blew on it. Shadows drifted into the great hall and slowly took a humanoid shape, casually transforming themselves into dancers wearing an array of masquerade masks. The apparel was fantastic. There were many cyans, yellows, purples, and every other color under the rainbow.

     Some masks were donned with horns, some with feathers, and some with intricate carvings. A heavy mist crawled out of the pit and over the floor like a living entity swishing around the feet of the dancers. A melodic tune slowly began to play, and then increased in tempo. The song was a modern song from the aboveground.

  
"Why would the magic choose this song?" Jareth wondered. It was unique and mysterious to him. Lords and Ladies in each other's embrace laughed and careened to the music.

_"Ahh ahhh ahhh ahh. I seek you out, flay you alive, one more word and you won't survive. And I am not scared of your stolen power, I see right through you at any hour."_

     The Goblin king smiled to himself, as understanding of why the magic had chosen this song swept over him. As the music pulsed on, in the middle of the dance floor he saw himself with Sarah. He envisioned himself adorned with streaks of blue in his hair, a dark blue silk poet's shirt- slightly open, and pants with leathers boots.

  
_"I won't soothe your pain, I won't ease your strain, you'll be waiting in vain."_

      She was as beautiful as always, but older. Sarah wore a forest green dress that met her ankles with a golden belt at her waist encrusted with a diamond-shaped emerald in its center and golden shoes embellished with jewels that would flash through the mist when light caught them the right way. Part of her long dark hair was pulled back into a braid while the rest flew freely. Their dance was not a dance of give and take. He held her close and leaned down to whisper something in her ear, a smirk playing on his lips. Sarah attempted to jerk free from him, but the Goblin King held her close with an iron like grip.

    "Not this time Sarah. This time you will be mine- forever." Jareth drawled as he watched the scene unfold before him. Dancers moved all around them, some smiling at the king and his unwilling lady, some not paying them the slightest attention.

     Slowly, the scene began to dissolve with the mist that swirled around his lovely dancers. His gaze followed the mist toward the ceiling and he rested his eyes on the thin catwalks that circled the room, for which goblins perched upon allowing them to look down on others in the room.

  Jareth chuckled, but then steeled himself bellowing, "Goblins! Come to me! Come to your master! I summon you!"

   From the shadows, raspy murmurs and hisses could be heard. The sounds of scrapes and claws hitting the ground reached Jareth's ears. The goblins came to their king, slowly approaching him on his throne, all the while cautiously watching him. They were never too sure of their masters' mood, as it would often change as quickly as lighting flashes in the sky.

"My subjects! I see that you, like the labyrinth, have undergone some changes... some intimidating changes. Excellent. In fact, some of you look more like gargoyles than goblins! Without the wings of course."

It was true. The goblins were more fearsome-looking than they were the last time Sarah saw them. They were bigger, including their teeth, which were longer and sharper. Some goblins had spikes on their bodies, others had horns, and some had long lashing tails like whips. Even a select few had combinations of all these characteristics; however, all had giant ears to hear their prey. They were extremely diverse in physical appearance. It certainly would make the goblin city a much more interesting place to visit.

"Massstteerrrr..." A weasel looking goblin hissed at Jareth. "Yes? What is it?" "The girl..." It questioned. "What of her?" Jareth reached into the air and a crystal appeared on his fingertips.

He let it roll up and down his palm effortlessly. "Will she be brought back?" Jareth's eyes pierced the goblin like ice daggers from the arctic troll lands of Rictic.

The goblin gulped and quickly scuttled backwards away from his master. "No... disrespect... sir. My apologies." It wheezed looking around itself nervously. "I see there has been some talk during our slumber. Telepathy between goblins in a state of hibernation is a curious thing indeed."

The goblin king cocked his head to the side, looking at his goblins. "Let's take a peek and see how 'the girl' is doing." Mismatched eyes gazed into the crystal to reveal an older Sarah Williams. The goblins hustled around their king and looked up into the crystals as well. They began scurrying around, with many of them scampering back to the catwalks and perches. Others gathered around the throne. The crystal glowed and showed them what they wanted to see.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Jareth inquired as he peered into the crystal.

He saw her, Sarah Williams, with her long, dark hair pulled back, her forest green eyes focused. She wore those human leggings known as jeans and a jacket made from leather. It was quite late in the evening, Sarah was racing through a dimly lit forest, but she wasn't alone. In front of her was another girl, who was a little shorter, but also slightly older and appeared to be of Asian descent. The other girl wore a pink hat topped with cat ears. Her hair was jet black, pulled into low pigtails that dangled over her shoulders. In addition to her cat-ears, she also wore protective gear- kneepads for her legs and an armor vest covering her chest. On her armor vest, she sported a yellow pin that read 'Rude Girl'. Her wrists were adorned with multiple colored bands and she wore gloves upon her hands. She was an odd-looking girl compared to Sarah. The two girls skillfully leaped over fallen branches and zipped swiftly around boulders covering the forest floor.

The Goblin King arched an eyebrow, murmuring to his subjects, "Something is amiss. Things are not what they seem." The goblins hissed and sneered, while watching their master and waiting for further reaction.

Jareth lazily leaned back on his throne and observed the scene unfolding before him. The girl in front of Sarah abruptly stopped running. Her face, a portrait of terror, turned to look behind her.

She screamed "Little bird!" To Sarah's left, a humanoid creature appeared, launching itself towards Sarah with claws stretched out. Without hesitating, Sarah swiftly crouched down swinging her right leg in a semi-circle, knocking its feet right out from under it. "Satsu, go on! Leave this thing to me."

Sarah looked over her shoulder at her female companion. "I'll catch up! I promise. There isn't time, just go!" The woman shook her head with hesitation in her eyes. "Go! Now!" Sarah demanded. "Robin... I'll be waiting for you at the rendezvous point. Don't be late!" "I'll try not to be." Sarah replied coolly staring down the creature that was coming for her. Satsu turned on her heel and took flight once more.

"Cut! That's a wrap folks! Sarah, Lynn, good job both of you. Lynn, I'll see you next week." Lynn waved at the man who had called a halt on the scene. She said goodbye to Sarah who was wiping her brow with a towel and proceeded off the set. The director, Mike, climbed down from his chair and headed towards Sarah. Mike was in his early forties and had bright red frizzy hair and green eyes a little brighter than Sarah's forest green eyes. 

"Hey, Sarah, good work again. You really managed to capture your character." She turned to Mike and smiled at him. "Thanks Mike. I appreciate that, especially since I consider this my first real acting job. It sure beats a cat food commercial- not that I didn't enjoy doing the commercial. I just enjoyed this more."

Sarah looked up at him and laughed. He chuckled at her comment. "Of course, of course. Even though we only had you for a few episodes your character could come back later on in the season." Puzzled, Sarah's eyebrows rose and she gently bit her bottom lip.

"I was under the impression that Robin's life was taken by Bernard... I mean the Gilgabeast." Great, Sarah thought. I like Mike, he has been a great director and he is really nice, but I hope he isn't going somewhere beyond acting. I'm not the kind of girl who belittles herself by sleazily offering services in trade for a job.

Mike quickly looked taken aback. "Oh, well of course. Robin is killed by the Gilgabeast, but this is Buffy the Vampire Slayer we are talking about here. You played a promising young slayer. Who knows what the producers and writers are going to do. They could easily bring Robin back as a ghost, or have her possessed or some other supernatural nonsense like that."

Sarah felt her cheeks flush and she glanced down at her feet. Of course, that is what he had meant. It was silly of her to think he might have been suggesting something else. Sarah looked at him again and smiled nervously. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry, that didn't occur to me. I hope they do bring Robin back. I really enjoyed playing her. Hey, listen, I hate to run but it is kinda getting late and my house isn't as close to the set as I would have liked, plus I need to let my cat, Celest, out so she can stretch her legs."

Mike nodded appreciatively. "Sure thing. Be sure to drive safe." She reached over and gave him a quick hug. "I will! Thanks again Mike. I hope I get to see you soon, if not, take care." With that, Sarah gathered her things and headed to her parked car in a clearing next to the set.

"Whew! What a night! I am so sleepy." Sarah yawned and checked her watch as she let her car heat up. "It is already past twelve in the morning. Celest isn't going to be too happy with me. She loves hunting at night. She will just have to get over it tonight."

The Goblin King watched Sarah's car drive away from the forest, onto a curvy main road heading towards some distant mountains.

"Intriguing. So this is what has become of your life, you precious little thing. I do believe you will not obtain much rest tonight Sarah. In fact, I give you my word." With a snap of his fingers, the crystal vanished. Jareth looked down on his goblins and smiled.

In a cool voice, he said, "We shall need a room prepared for our..." Jareth pretended to fumble with the word, lightly tapping his chin with his index finger. With eyes dancing full of mischief, he finished, "guest, but as we all know, our 'guest' will be the new eternal resident here in the castle beyond the goblin city." He broke into sinister laughter.

The goblins immediately accompanied his laughter with their ominous laughter. Cackling could be heard on the wind that night. The king of goblins was going aboveground and would not be returning alone.

When Sarah's car pulled into her driveway, it was half past one in the morning. She had made good time. Sarah smiled to herself as the turned off the ignition and checked her watch once more. After high school, Sarah had decided she wanted to pursue her dream of becoming an actress. She attended the local community college of her hometown for general core classes and participated in the local theater. Sarah then applied herself to the performing arts and its studies.

Once Sarah had obtained her associates degree in the performing arts, she decided it was time to make a wager with life. With the need to push herself past her comfort zone, she was done with the classroom and local theater experience. She needed to make her way into the world of cinema, which is where she wanted to be. Sarah had held a part time job at a coffee shop near her college. Saving money was easy because she had lived with her parents and had no expenses. One day after work, she went home and told her father and Karen that she was moving away. They didn't like the idea at first, but Sarah had planned carefully, had the money, and was ready to leave the nest.

That was how Sarah had gotten to where she was. She had her own place to live, thrive, and to challenge life. She chose Nevada to be her new state and home. She lived near Zephyr Cove in the mountainous region around Lake Tahoe. It was close to California but far enough away so that it felt like its own world. She loved it. Her home was a small, secluded cabin off a local road. It was surrounded by a forest, atop a large slope that leveled off. To the east, she could see Lake Tahoe. Although, the view wasn't so grand since the lake was several miles away, but she loved it nonetheless. She had neighbors close enough to feel safe, but far enough away to where she would have to drive down the road a little to reach their homes.

Sarah got out of her car and stretched her body towards the stars, inhaling the crisp, clean air. She gathered her things and headed inside her home. Flicking on the lights, Sarah put her purse and jacket on the coat rack by the door. Overall, it had been a successful day.

"Celest, sweetie, I'm home." Sarah called softly. "Here kitty, kitty."

A squeaky mewl answered her from the kitchen followed by a light thump indicating something hit the floor. Sarah walked through her living room and into her kitchen. She was greeted by a bitty calico feline with bulbous amber eyes. Celest had definitely been the runt of her litter. Her body was angular, her eyes looked too large for her head, her ears too small and her tail was uncommonly long for a cat. She was definitely the most unique-looking cat Sarah had ever seen. Sarah had adopted her from a pet store that was hosting an 'adopt-a-pet' day from a shelter. Celest had her own attitude about things but she was a good friend, companion, and a great mouser.

"There you are! I know- I am late. I'm sorry. I bet you want to go outside now to pester small woodland creatures. Don't you?" Sarah picked Celest up and stroked her ears.

Celest began to purr in Sarah's arms and stretched her paws while extending her claws. Sarah walked to her back kitchen door, unlatched the lock, and put Celest outside. With one final look to Sarah, Celest shot off the patio and into the dark morning. Sarah shut the door behind her and locked it. Back in the kitchen, Sarah warmed some water in a mug and added a tea bag of Orange Spice. She followed it with a teaspoon of sugar, stirred, and headed back into her living room.

Sarah flopped down on her comfy leather couch and sipped her tea. Looking around her living room Sarah turned her head one way then another. The walls were painted a forest green, some potted plants lived in a corner or two in the room, her drapes were a dark chocolate brown to match the couch. A few paintings hung on the walls to add a bit of razzle dazzle, as she called it. Nothing too extravagant.

Something felt a little off this evening though. Sarah couldn't place the uneasy feeling inside her heart. She was happy about her job going so well, she even had another acting job in the next two weeks. She lived in a great home, she had local friends, she also had Celest, whom she loved dearly. However, something was nagging her. Sarah couldn't quite place her uncanny feeling of danger. Something was wrong.

"What...am I missing? There's something...something I can't see. I feel it, but I can't quite..." Sarah sat up on her couch and surveyed the room.

Taking deep breathes, she thought to herself. "The doors were locked when I came home, there was no sign of an intruder. My alarm didn't go off, and Celest wasn't acting funny." She shook her head clearing her thoughts.

"I'm just being silly." Sarah thought aloud.

Suddenly, out of the corner of Sarah's eye a figure appeared. She held her breath, heart pounding, Sarah slowly turned her head and looked out her window. There, on the window sill perched a beautiful Barn owl.

"No..." Sarah exhaled in an alarmed whisper.

The moments seemed like hours. Sarah gaped at the owl. It's golden masked face facing her.The owl considered her for a moment, but then flew off into the night as if she wasn't of any interest. Sarah covered her pounding heart with her hand and took a shaky breath.

"What is wrong with me? That was just an owl- a silly, common owl. I live in the woods, constantly surrounded by wildlife, for goodness sakes. I need to go to bed. I must need sleep more than I thought."

 

Sarah picked up her mug of tea from the coffee table and walked back into her kitchen. Hot water from the tap splashed and swirled into Sarah's mug. She bent her head and inhaled the deep spicy scent of her tea. Sarah patrolled her house one more time making sure everything was locked and how it should be before turning off the downstairs lights and heading upstairs to her bedroom.

 

Sarah shucked off her jeans, pulled her shirt over her head and threw the soiled clothing into her dirty clothes basket by her bed. She began walking towards her bathroom to start her shower when something caught the corner of her eye once more. Sarah whirled to her right and stared at her old wooden desk and mirror.

 

Sarah had updated the desk by sanding it down and painting it a deep black to achieve a sleek modern look, it was the same desk she had nine years ago. Nine years ago, when she had made a frivolous wish, a single wish that would change her life. That desk was once cluttered with toys from her favorite play and her favorite stage makeup. Now it held her favorite books, journals, and memories in photographic form.

 

 The mirror, it looked like it had flickered. For a sheer instant, it shimmered to life. Sarah was sure of it. Carefully, she walked to her mirror and with extraordinary onus she placed her palm over the cool glass. Nothing changed. The glass was smooth and cool to her fingers. Her own reflection looked back at her. Tears pricked at Sarah's eyes for a moment as she slid her hand down the glass and turned away.

 

"Am I losing my mind? Have I finally lost it? Just when I was beginning. I wish you were here...all of you." Her eyes fluttered shut and a small tear escaped.

 

Sarah walked to her bathroom in a daze. She turned on the shower, walked to her bathroom shelf tower and woke her sleeping laptop. She systematically opened the program Spotify. "I'm the only person I know who keeps their laptop on a bathroom shelf for music." Sarah thought to herself, a tired smile appeared on her lips.

 

She clicked Avil Lavigne's "Wish You Were Here". It was the perfect song for her melancholy mood. She missed them, and she never forgot about them. Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo, and of course, Jareth the Goblin King. How he plagued her dreams. How he turned her world upside down.

 

_"I can be tough, I can be strong, but with you it isn't like that at all."_

 

Steam began to build in the shower. The water had finally warmed up. She unhooked her ivory bra, and slid off her matching panties. Sarah stepped into the hot shower and ran her fingers through her hair. She let the music take her away. Memories from her past flooded her.

 

_"Right now I wish you were here. Damn! Damn! Damn! What I would do to have you here, here, here."_

 

Sarah worked her shampoo into her hair, rinsed, and lathered herself with soap. She massaged her conditioner into her scalp and worked it through her hair.

 

_"I wish you were here. Damn! Damn! Damn! What I would do to have you near."_

 

Downstairs, a thunderous crash reverberated shaking Sarah's house. She lost her balance, slipped and fell in her tub. "What the hell!?!' Sarah yelped in surprise and turned off her shower angrily.

 

She jumped out of the tub, yanked her bathrobe from its hook and slung it on. Sarah charged down the stairs like a wild cat ready to fight off any intruders. Why wasn't the damned alarm going off? She had had enough of this day. Someone was about to get it.

 

Sarah was halfway down her stairs when she suddenly stopped almost tripping over herself. In the middle of her living room stood the Goblin King. The air around him shimmered with glitter and pulsed with magic. The alarm mystery was solved. Apparently, modern science didn't mean anything to the king of goblins.

 

His mismatched eyes captured her green ones. Sarah's breath caught in her throat. She felt the blush creeping onto her cheeks. She couldn't fight it. He wore a straight face. His lips thinned as he watched her.

 

"Sarah..." His rich voice rumbled like thunder in the distance. That wasn't how she remembered his voice. It had seemed ominous, and irksome before.

 

"Did you hear me?" Warm breath tickled her ear. Sarah snapped back to reality and quickly looked over her shoulder.

Jareth was right beside her on the stairs, a grin across his face. Sarah shrieked. As she bolted away from him she did trip over her feet. She stumbled and began falling.  Her hands missed the banister. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.

 

Sarah thought in horror as she fell backwards down her stupid stairs. She could see Jareth's obnoxiously handsome face with a curious expression plastered on it. As his eyebrows knitted together in a worried way, all she could think about was how she was going to snap her neck and die with the Goblin King looking down at her.

Strange dreams plagued her. Images spun and blurred in Sarah's mind. She was in a darkened room, the walls painted with a shade of burnt orange and heavy burgundy drapes hung over the windows. Incense kindled around the room making the air clouded with smoke.

Sarah felt lethargic and tired, like she had awoken from a deep slumber. One from which her body wasn't ready to astir. Her limbs were heavy as she made her way through the strange room. Old furniture was scattered throughout the area. Antique mirrors adorned the walls. She approached a large oval mirror, it had an intricately carved frame with goblins perched around it.

The goblins appeared to be chasing each other around the frame, with one at the top of the mirror looking straight at anyone who happened to be standing before it. It was beautiful and frightening. Sarah looked at herself in the reflective glass.  
She was wearing a beautiful masquerade mask.

The mask was a dazzling black with one side shaped like the waxing crescent moon phase. Silver lines of sparkles trailed around the mask and the eyes, adding brilliance. Peacock feathers emerged from behind the moon shape. The mask was ethereal and lovely. Her eyes took in her clothing. Sarah wore a simple dark green dress, a deep v cut towards her breasts, a black sash with silver trails wrapped around her waist. Her sleeves hung low and free, seemingly taunting the wind as they blew. Long strands of pearls hung on her neck and black shoes accented with the same silver trail on her mask and sash were on her feet.

She looked beautiful. She felt beautiful. She felt powerful and invincible. To her left, Sarah heard the sounds of laughter. A door opened and several figures walked into the room. They were wearing an assortment of masquerade masks and costumes. Another door to her right opened and more figures came streaming through. A haunting tune began to play and the strangers began to dance and sway.

_"Holy water cannot help you now, a thousand armies couldn't keep me out_   
_I don't want your money, I don't want your crowd, see I have to tell you...you are a..."_

He was the last to walk in the room, the man who had invaded many of her dreams, the goblin king. His wild untamed hair was beautifully highlighted with red streaks. He wore an auburn and flame-orange mask with gnarly, twisted horns protruding from the sides.

_"Holy water cannot help you now, see I've had to burn your kingdom down, and no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out, I'm going to raise the stakes, I'm going to smoke you out…"_

Sarah looked him over with determined eyes. He wore a deep auburn poet's shirt, opened at the chest, and black harem pants with a black sash identical to her own around his waist. To finish it off, he wore his black leather equestrian boots.

He received glances and grins from his subjects. Ladies lowered their masks to bat their eyes and cast winks towards him. Dancing lords nodded and grinned with smiles reminding Sarah of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

_"Seven devils all around you, seven devils in my house, see they were there when I woke up this morning_   
_I'll be dead before the day is done, before the day is done…"_

She didn't think about what she doing as she crossed the room and stood before the Goblin King. Sarah looked up at him. His mismatched eyes locked onto her under his mask, those exotic eyes burning a hole through her. Her jaw twitched as she made up her mind. She rose onto her tiptoes and gently brushed her lips across the kings.

A breath escaped her lips. Sarah's eyes flickered with emotion- confusion, despair, courage, desire, and dare she think it, love. "Sarah," Jareth began, a harshness in his voice. "Don't," She whispered. "It's now or never," she thought. Carefully, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Rising to her tiptoes once more, she placed her lips upon his. Sarah kissed the corner of his mouth, pressing her petal soft lips into his.

_"And now all your love will be exercised, And we will find you saying it's to be_   
_And it's an even sum, It's a melody, It's a final cry…"_

The Goblin King wrapped a strong arm around her waist, the other grasped her hand in his. "You are playing with fire little one," he whispered into her ear. Her cheeks burned from the blush that spread across her cheeks. Jareth nipped her ear lobe, teeth slightly grazing her. He twirled her in his arms, his piercing gaze never leaving her eyes, wide with wonder.

Sarah licked her lips, her eyes darting to his and then around her. She cautiously rested her head against his chest as a new song was beginning in the background. It was a sensual tune with fierce drums beating in the background. It reminded Sarah of something dangerous...something forbidden.

She inhaled his scent, a woodsy aroma mixed with sandalwood and spice. She smiled to herself thinking, "He could have his own cologne line." This felt right. He felt right. Sarah felt safe, precious, and strong in his embrace. They waltzed and twirled throughout the room. At times, her face buried in his chest. Others times she swirled around, leaning her head back and dancing like a wild woman while Jareth circled around her. Like yin and yang, they complimented each other.

After three or four songs, Sarah looked up at the Goblin King and whispered, "Jareth, I would like to go somewhere private with you- somewhere away from everyone else for the evening."

 He led her out of the room, his hand on the small of her back, and down a dark hallway. The only light that penetrated the darkness were peaks of light from the candelabras lining the walls. Sarah felt her heart smashing against her chest. She concentrated on breathing. Heat flushed her cheeks. The floor under her feet began to feel soft and the hallway began to pull away from her. She was being pulled away from here, called back to a different world.

 

Sarah's eyes flashed open only to be greeted by a slightly spinning ceiling. She closed her eyes again and concentrated on breathing and calming her mind. Sarah was lying on something soft and comfortable. She ran her hands over it and remembered that she should have been on her hard wooden floor at the base of her stairs.

"Such a pity, it was such a lovely dream too. Why Sarah, if I didn't know better, I would say you liked me. "

A gasp escaped her lips as she reopened her eyes and shot up from the bed from which she was lying. "Goblin King! Get out!" Sarah shrieked and pointed a finger to guide him in the direction of the door.

A roar of a laugh rumbled from him. "I will not. This is my home, my kingdom, and you are in no position to be making demands."

She looked around herself. This was most definitely not her home. "Wha... I didn't ask to be brought here! Send me back! This instant!"

A dark shadow crossed Jareth's face. His jaw tightened and an unreadable face considered Sarah.

"Uh oh," She thought to herself. Little streaks of fright prickled at her. She remembered something her birth mother once told her. It never hurt to be polite. 

"Er... I was a little harsh. That was rude. I'm sorry about that. I would like to be taken home right now, please. Thank you for watching after me. I appreciate it. It was very kind of you." Sarah gave him her trademark clumsy hopeful smile.

"Oh no little bird, I don't think so. There is no one to help you this time. No bargain to be made. No child to save against time." He made his way towards her.

She felt like a mist of ice was settling on her skin. It was suffocating. The chill ran down her spine and through her very bones. Sarah's eyes glanced at her skin for a moment and then darted back to the king approaching her. A chilled breath was released. 

"Magic." The word escaped her lips in a breathy whisper. She hadn't meant to say the word aloud.

The Goblin King halted his approach. "Magic dear Sarah?"

"You are using magic against me. You bastard." Fire blazed her in green eyes. She titled her chin up challenging him.

"If she was a bird, then she would definitely be a fierce falcon soaring through the forests," thought Jareth. A smile almost crossed his lips at the thought of Sarah soaring above snow-capped mountains.

"It is part of me Sarah. Nine years ago, the magic was tamed for you and your brother. That Labyrinth, that Goblin city, and that castle were shaped to appease you. Things are different now. This land is harsher and the magic flows like it should. I'm a little surprised and pleased you can sense and feel it so well."

Jareth strode towards her once again, stopping at the foot of the bed. He looked down at her with his piercing gaze. She felt like he could almost see her very soul, his face still that unreadable expression Sarah couldn't decipher.

"What do you mean the magic was tamed for me? Why would it be tamed for me? How could I shape and form the Labyrinth?" She questioned him.

"You're a clever girl Sarah. Take a moment. I'm sure the answer will dawn upon you." Jareth answered coolly.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she walked down memory lane. She loved the book The Labyrinth as a child. Toys and posters littered her room for years. She knew it by heart. She knew the characters and the way it had looked in her mind.

Once more, her eyes flew open. "No... surely not." She looked to the Goblin King for an answer. His reply was simple and full of energy, prickling the hairs on Sarah's neck.  "Oh yes."

She looked at him in disbelief, her brows furring in distress then rising in defiance. Her forest eyes pierced the floor while she thought for a minute. Her gaze darted back to the king before her. Sarah sighed in frustration.

"Jareth...I know…"

"Sarah. You will address me as Your Majesty, if you ever have the need to introduce me, you will introduce me as His Majesty the King. Is that clear?"

Abashed, she gawked at him for a moment. Sarah's nose crinkled in disgust. Her eyebrows pinched together. She could feel the heat climbing to her cheeks, but this time she didn't care.

"No."

The Goblin King's eyebrows rose in an astonished manner. He opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by the enraged girl in front of him.

"That statement was perfectly clear, like a crystal ball even. Nevertheless, I will not be abiding to it. You say you tamed your magic for me? I never asked you to. I defeated you and your silly Labyrinth, if you remember. You do, don't you? You. Have. No. Power. Ove..."

"SILENCE!" the Goblin King bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the room like angry thunder.

As the echo died, he smiled and leaned so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her. His eyes pierced into hers like hot iron. Jareth placed his gloved hands on the top of her thighs, giving them a little squeeze.

"Now, little bird of mi..."

Sarah regretted doing it, she really did. All the same, she did it anyway. She was her own person and had a life to live, dreams to fulfill. Sarah was no longer a helpless fifteen-year-old girl. She slammed her right heel into Jareth's kneecap; simultaneously thrusting him away from her using the palm of her hands. Her left palm struck Jareth's neck. Sarah pushed her way past him.

An enraged howl burst from Jareth. Sarah dashed to a door on the other end of the room. She flung it open, sprinting inside in search for sanctuary. Sarah hastily locked the door and took in her surroundings.

"Oh... great. This is just great. A bathroom. I thought this door would lead me to a hallway or..."

"Open this door this instant." Jareth's voice hissed through the wooden door.

"Nnno. I don't think so. There is no way I am opening this door for you. Not unless you promise to grant me safe passage."

"Safe passage, dearest?" A menacing chuckle rolled from him.

"I think we are past that. After all, you assaulted me first: your new king."

Hot tears began to prickle at Sarah's eyes. She wasn't going to give in. There was no way she was going to roll over and become his puppet.

"You threatened me Goblin King. I have every right to defend myself. Do you promise to grant me safe passage?"

"Absolutely not Sarah." His hot breath tickled her ears. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

She shrieked. Her scream was quickly muffled by a gloved hand from behind. In a flash, he had her wrists behind her, grasped together by one of his hands. Frantic, Sarah struggled against him.

Maybe I can knock him off balance again and make another break for it, she thought.

Sarah tried kicking at him; she attempted using her weight to push against him, hoping to break his hold on her. In a single fluid motion, Jareth easily swiped Sarah's feet out from under her, sending her to the cold marble floor.

A gust of air was knocked from Sarah. She coughed and sputtered on the floor, struggling against her captor.

"What small wrists you have little bird."

"I am not your little bird!" Sarah barked at him, fighting for breath.

"Oh, but you are. My fierce and sometimes foolish, little bird." Jareth gracefully knelt beside her, his hand never releasing her wrists.

The Goblin King exerted a small amount of pressure on her back to keep her down.

"Now, what to do with you..." He slowly caressed her hair, gently sweeping the hair from the side of her face away. Their eyes met. Sarah breathed heavily under him like a wounded animal, her emerald eyes staring at her hunter.

"Let me go Jareth...I'm not yours to keep like a pet. Please."

The Goblin King regarded her for some time before answering her.  
"Not this time Sarah."

Astonishment flashed across her face, followed by a look of panic.

"But...this isn't fair... But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers." She stammered. A distressed murmur passed from her lips.

"This isn't how you treat someone you love. What powers? What powers do I have against you? "

"First, precious one, a lesson needs to be learned for your behavior this day."  
"What? What do you mean?"

"Your punishment of course, little bird."

Tension pulsed through the air. In the darkness, the sound of his whip cracking seemed to echo his intent.

 

AN: Please leave reviews and comments! Thanks!


End file.
